Cairo P. Tera
Appearance Cairo is a 4ft tall Halfling with midnight black hair. He is well built with muscular arms and legs to perform his acrobatic feats despite his short stature. He has desceptively good looks underneath his black mask that he wears whenever he feels like disconnecting to the world around him. Personality Dark and brooding as he is, Cairo wasn't always this way. Ever since the death of his master, whom he looked at as his role model, together with the passing of his sister in the hands of the corrupt warden of Skyseat, Cairo reserves some restraint when dealing with his colleagues and those he looks upon as just and kind individuals. He is aggressive and quick to judge when it comes to evildoers. Once an act of aggression is thrown to Cairo's line of sight, he quickly gives in to his blind rage and enforces 'justice' with his own hands. This is the very reason he became a Black Mask instead of a full magistrate. History Growing up in Stormgate isn't all that peachy. Down in the slums cunning and thievery is the name of the game. Cairo had learned all the rules of survival in the dank, dark alleyways of the Skyseat slums, Ostium’s northern quarter.He and his sister, Nile, had learned that abandoned street orphans like them need more that cute faces to live. Skyseat is home to the extremely wealthy elites that use their power to gain more in exchange for the suffering of the masses in the slums. Cairo figured early on that the rich have plenty to spare and are willing to share a few loaves of bread as long as they don’t know about it. He made sure to take only what is needed as not to alert the elites that he was ever there. Taking from the rich was the easy part, it was keeping the stolen goods that was a problem, specially in the slums. Everyday, Cairo would visit the houses of the well-off citizens of Skyseat and Nile would keep their loot, hidden from the thieving hands of others like them. Cairo had promised to take Nile out of the Skyseat soon as the had enough and live normal lives. In order to do that, he would need a ridiculous amount of money to ride the only gondola connecting Skyseat from Ostium and the rest of the world. He would then leave his criminal ways and work like the others around them did so casually. After years of stealing small items in houses, Cairo had became greedy and decided to take as much as he can on this one job and finally have enough to move on. He snuck into the house of the wealthiest merchant and laid his eyes on the biggest ruby he had ever seen. His hand had moved before he knew it and a loud clank erupted as a cage fell from the ceiling encasing him inside together with the sinful gem. A fat greasy man entered the room with men clad in black. “ We got ourselves another street rat boys. Show em what we do to filthy mongrels who think they can touch my precious.” The men in black entered the cage and began beating him to a bloody pulp. His bones were broken and his blood smeared the marble floor. When dawn came, he was taken to the northern precinct when he could faintly hear the merchant order the guard to make his life a living hell as he slid a small pouch. “As usual, send this to my good friend, Warden Gorefinger." Then next few days were exactly as the merchant had wanted. A living hell. Healers would mend his wounds during the day and at night he was broken apart once again. He had wanted to die a million times as day in and day out guards would change shift kicking and pummeling him. He was given a draft that would keep him awake though all this never fainting even once. A week had passed when finally the guard has seemed to get bored of using him as a punching bag when his sister was brought in, half dead. Her skin was bruised all over, her clothes have been ripped. It is obvious what they had done to her and anger instantly surged from inside Cairo. The men who brought her in was grinning, “Here’s your sister, how stupid can she be, trying to bribe the warden with stolen goods. Anyways, we got a treat. The entire precinct thank you. HAHAHAHA” The two guards guffawed as they locked the prison door and went back outside. Cairo leaped to his sister's side, her breath was shallow, her eyes were dead and full of tears. “Forgive me brother… if only..” Cairo shushed her, his hand caressing her bruised face. “It's alright Nile, conserve your strength. I'm sorry… I'm sorry.” He could hold his tears as he held his limp sister in his arms. “Let me sleep for now brother, tomorrow lets plan.. how.. we’ll.. escap~~e” Dead. After that moment, everything in Cairo’s mind goes blank. He lays his sister down and picks a hairpin from her disheveled head. “Wait for me, Nile…” He picked the lock and sneaked his way out the cells. A single butter knife lay on the table next to someone’s dinner. Cairo snatched it and rushed outside, evading the soldiers that patrolled. Suddenly, fighting could be heard from the direction of the Warden’s office and dying screams erupted from his captors. Using the commotion, he dashed to the office, passing by the corpses of those who had beaten him for the passed week. A mad laughter erupted from his mouth, he himself was surprised by it. There was only one more that he wanted to see dead, the warden, and he would gladly do it with his own hands. As he kicks open the door, the warden lay waiting, a crossbow in his hand. “What?!?” the warden muttered as he aimed and shot Cairo, already dashing. Cairo spun and evaded the flying projectile, missing him just barely. Clutching the knife in his hand he lunged at the surprised Dwarf. He thrust the knife at the warden’s chest. He could feel the resistance as his improvised weapon dug deep. “Argh! You bastard!!” The warden grabbed Cairo by the neck and threw him to the wall. The man was strong. That single throw reminded his body of the pain he endured the past week. He grew weak and unable to move while his enemy charged at him, rage clouding the pain from the knife sticking out of his chest. He lay by the wall, resigned to his defeat, and thought to himself… “I'm sorry Nile, i wasn't strong enough… I’ll be with you soon.” He braced himself as the warden was about to smash his head, when a serpentine voice whispered from the shadows. "Is this an enforcer of justice in the world?* "Don't make me laugh.* "Your deeds bring shame to us all.* A black figure emerged from the dark corner of the room. A reptilian warrior clad in black, his golden mask now shimmering as he walked to the light. *Good eve, Warden…* “Ah Magistrate, perfect timing, this criminal snuck out of his prison and killed all my men, you’re just in time to help me kill him.” "Bribery, Murder, Rape, and many more… I shall be your judge, jury, and executioner.* “I’ll leave it to you Magistrate…wait, why are you coming to me?” The dragonborn menacingly stepped toward the warden. He took off his mask and crushed it in his clawed hand. *I resign from this charade and exact true justice with these hands.* He leap forward and like a blur, his fist pierced through the warden’s chest, blood and flesh splattered on the wall behind. He then took the knife on the man’s chest and threw it on the ground in front of Cairo. "Justice is served, If you want to truly punish evil, you’ll find your fist may to a better job. I’ve seen your mettle boy, those eyes of yours tell me all i need. I’ll ask you only once, do you want to remain weak like this, or would you fight to gain strength... so that no one else may suffer like you and your sister did?* Cairo, mangled and broken, lay on the ground, his eyes set on the dragonborn before him. “Let me fight…” Synposis DARKNESS NO PARENTS CONTINUED DARKNESS MORE DARKNESS GET IT? THE OPPOSITE OF LIGHT!!! BLACK HOLE CURTAINS DRAWN IN THE BASEMENT MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BLACKED OUT WINDOWS Moves and Abilities *Kick - A special move where the kicker extends his leg to the kickee to deliver a powerful blow. -egg *Punch *Cookie cutter *Cookie-rang *More Punches *More kicks *Shadow walk Relationships *Vilgax *Kassim Salzu *Magiries *A'eden *Enya *Nile Terra Trivia *He likes to fight. A LOT. Quotes "Justice is served..." Events Gallery Category:Characters Category:Monk Category:Magiries Trannyth Category:Ostium Category:Stormgate Precinct Category:Black Mask Category:Magistrates Category:Secundus Concoctus